hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'70 Ford Escort RS1600
Description The first generation Ford Escort was designed in Great Britain as a replacement for the aging Ford Anglia, and was a major breakthrough for the company in European and Asia-Pacific Markets. The Ford Escort has been built in several countries in Europe, plus Australia, New Zealand and Taiwan. The Hot Wheels casting depicts a rally car based on the two-door saloon body in right-hand drive. The Ford Escort is sporty, compact and can take whatever you can throw at it! Versions The '70 Ford Escort has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: 2015 card From the back of the 2015 card: Born: 1970 Birthplace: Dearborn, MI, USA Designer: Ford Motor Company Specialty: Here's a re-creation of the car character Brian O'Conner drove into a massive jump across a highway divider in Fast & Furious 6. See Also *Escort Rally *Ford Escort Gallery 057_105e.JPG|2015 1st colour 074_105e.JPG|2015 2nd colour 70 Ford Escort RS 1600 (DHX59) 01.jpg|2016 01712.jpg|2016 70 Ford Escort RS 1600 (DHP97) 01.jpg|2016 '70 Ford Escort RS1600 - FJX45 Card.jpg|2018 2046.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2100.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour Ford-Escort. FF. Original Fast.JPG|2019 Fast and Furious Escort Door Slammers.jpg|2020 '70 Ford Escort RS1600 FJX45.jpeg 70 Ford Escort RS 1600 (DHP97) 02.jpg 70 Ford Escort RS 1600 (DHX59) 02.jpg _DSC7580.jpg|70 Ford Escort RS1600 2018091010.jpg|'70 Ford Escort RS1600 (Yellow) 2018091011.jpg|'70 Ford Escort RS1600 (Yellow) 2018091012.jpg|'70 Ford Escort RS1600 (Yellow) '70 Ford Escort RS1600 - FJX45 Loose.jpg|'70 Ford Escort RS 1600 IMG_20181107_040618.jpg|70 FORD ESCORT RS1600 (CARD DAMAGE) Ford Escort 1600 RS (2019).JPG Escort 1600RS Metal Base (2019).JPG '70 Ford Escort RS1600 (2019 Fast & Furious) (1).jpg|2019 Fast and Furious '70 Ford Escort RS1600 (2019 Fast & Furious) (2).jpg|2019 Fast and Furious GBW80 70 Ford Escort RS1600 (3).jpg X6999 70 Ford Escort RS1600-1.jpg|2017 Multipack Exclusive X6999 70 Ford Escort RS1600-3.jpg|2017 Multipack Exclusive X6999 70 Ford Escort RS1600-2.jpg|2017 Multipack Exclusive 70 Ford Escort 1600 (FYD23) (card).jpg F&F Escort RS 1600 (5-Pack, 2019).Base.JPG ‘70 Ford Escort RS 1600 (FYD79) (Pack).png|2019 HW Race Day 2nd color E794D759-F0EA-4606-8254-0F84D85353E3.png|FYD79 - 2019 HW Race Day Gumball 3000; 102/250 black 22212DA4-1877-4F1E-AD29-5E5D55D0819C.jpeg|FYD79 - 2019 HW Race Day Gumball 3000; 102/250 black 5634C9C8-946C-4867-814B-AE7EF7CD2EAA.jpeg|FYD79 - 2019 HW Race Day Gumball 3000; 102/250 black HW_FORD_ESCORT_2020_G.jpg 91cda059f88e29a8ea4fad8a5f8b5924.jpg GHB86 - 70 Ford Escort RS1600-2.jpg GHB86 - 70 Ford Escort RS1600-3.jpg GHB86 GJP05 - 70 Ford Escort RS1600-1.jpg|2020 id Chase and Mainline Versions External Links *HW Garage Series (2015 New Models): ’70 FORD ESCORT RS1600 *HW Speed Graphics: ’70 FORD ESCORT RS1600 *Multi-Pack Exclusive: ’70 FORD ESCORT RS1600 *HW 50th Race Team: ’70 FORD ESCORT RS1600 Category:Ford Vehicles Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:New for 2015 Category:Fraser Campbell Designs Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Ford of Great Britain Cars Category:Euro-Spec Cars Category:British Cars Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:Escort Cars Category:Fast & Furious Series Category:Special Liveries Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:HW Workshop Garage Series Category:HW Speed Graphics Series Category:HW 50th Race Team Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:HW Race Day Series Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:2018 Super Treasure Hunts Category:1970s Category:Hot Wheels id Category:Rally Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Movie Cars Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:1:64 Category:Baja Blazers Series Category:Car Culture